


Three weeks

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Cas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Letters to Dean, M/M, POV First Person, War, letters to cas, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crappy food and crappy beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three weeks

Week 10: 

I'm going to Turkey. I'm not sure why but they just told me yesterday. I'll be leaving tomorrow and I can't write for a while. Like a long while. Which sucks.

I probably won't receive anything either. I wish I could. I'll write you as soon as I can though. So when you get this don't bother writing. I won't get it.

When you get my next letter, please send something back.

Has your roommate been around? Are you sick of pizza? There's a lot of fast food here. I feel like I'm living the college life, just without all the work!

Crappy food and crappy beds.

Sounds about right.

I don't even get to go to the cool parties. Lucky you!

I'll write as soon as I can Cas. Tell everyone I said hi.

 

-Dean

**Author's Note:**

> So college got the best of me and I haven't been able to write this series. I'm so sorry. My finals are on tuesday so hopefully I can start this series back up!


End file.
